


Freshly packed

by LittleGrayTurtle



Category: the GazettE
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Come Sharing, Deepthroating, Gags, Latex, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Smut, Teasing, angry reactions only, vacuum bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: Don't jokingly plant ideas in Ruki's head. He will most likely turn them into reality. No matter how dirty and forbidden.depeche mode - in your room





	1. Chapter 1

The plot was at its peak, both Uruha and Ruki absorbed into the thriller movie while cuddling on the couch in their living room when the doorbell rang. Ruki sighed, grudgingly slipping from Uruha’s embrace and heading to the main door. Whoever decided to ruin his perfect evening was about to have a really unpleasant encounter in few seconds. Ruki’s steps were heavy and quick. He finally pressed on the doorknob, ready to scold whoever was behind it. But it turned out to be a mailman with a big parcel standing next to him.  _ Oh. That purchase.  _ Ruki thought, while putting a signature confirming the delivery and thanking the man for the trouble. He sent a glance behind his shoulder, making sure Uruha was still in the living room, Ruki sneaked into the bedroom with a box that was half his height. 

‘Who was it?’ Uruha’s shout came to Ruki’s ears when he was opening the closet.

‘Delivery man, carry on with the movie I will be right back’ Ruki said and parted some of the clothes, cringing at the sound of hangers sliding across the metal pole, searching for a perfect place to hide the parcel. 

‘Something interesting that he brought us?’ Uruha asked, a genuine curiosity in the tone of his voice. 

_ Very interesting.  _ Ruki smirked to himself. ‘No, just my new Gucci t-shirt’ he lied but deep inside he knew it would be worth the surprise for Uruha. He was sure the older would forgive him. At some point.

 

The day after, Ruki was cleaning up the dishes after the lunch because his boyfriend had a meeting with Aoi in an hour. They were supposed to work on one of the new songs that was pretty problematic to both of them. Ruki always appreciated how hard all the members of his band worked to come across his expectations. He knew he could be cruel and demanding sometimes but he was glad everyone around understood it was something he couldn’t change. When he was done with wiping all the plates and utensils he rushed to the corridor where he heard Uruha looking for the car keys.

‘They are hanging right where they should be’ Ruki giggled at his clueless boyfriend. He was so absent-minded sometimes. ‘On our new key hanger thingy. You forgot about it right.’

‘You’re right’ Uruha laughed at himself and took the keys off a hook. Then he threw his favourite leather jacket over his shoulders. ‘I should be back in three or four hours but if it’s getting late, don’t wait for me. I’m going to text you when I leave Aoi’s place’ Uruha pulled Ruki closer to himself and smiled while looking him in the eyes. 

‘No drinking today, okay?’ Ruki put his finger on Uruha’s nose in a threatening gesture. 

‘And why is that?’ huffed Uruha running his hand along Ruki’s back. ‘Do you have any plans for tomorrow I am not aware of?’

‘I have plans for tonight’ Ruki smirked and cupped Uruha’s buttocks with his palms. 

‘Really? That’s interesting’ Uruha cocked an eyebrow and leaned in for a kiss but mewled in disappointment when he met empty space instead of Ruki’s lips.

‘You will have to wait for the treats until you come back home’ Ruki said and stuck out his tongue. Then he fixed the leather jacket on Uruha’s arms, straightening it a little bit. ‘You have some time for your imagination. Use it’ Ruki whispered seductively.

‘Now you make me regret I have to go to that meeting’ growled Uruha angrily. ‘Can’t I get even a quick goodbye kiss?’

‘Yes but only on the cheek’ Ruki raised himself on his toes and brushed his lips against Uruha’s warm cheek. ‘Now get out or you are going to be late’ he pushed Uruha to the main door.’

‘Okay, okay’ Uruha sighed and walked through the door. ‘See you, baby.’

‘Remember! No drinking!’ Ruki shouted after Uruha.

 

For the next two hours Ruki was a nervous wreck of a person. He was walking from one room to another, not sure what do do with himself. The whole apartment was clean so there was not even a dust to wipe off. Ruki tried to write some lyrics but the words just wouldn’t come to him. That was the moment when he decided to screw everything and just throw himself into the dark side of his mind. 

Soon he was taking out the big box he hid inside to closet and ripping off the tape securing it. On the top of what filled the parcel was a colorful leaflet thanking him for placing the order and offering a discount for the next purchase. Ruki just quickly eyed it and placed on the nearest shelf. He took one of the pvc pipes from the box and run his hand along it. Only doing that set a shiver down his spine. Ruki didn’t even want to think how dirty he would feel when he put the construction together. Over the years the both of them collected a great amount of sex toys but something about owning a vacuum bed was making Ruki feel even more perverted.

Not that it was entirely his idea. Uruha one day planted such a dirty suggestion in his mind while they were scrolling through the sex shop online page. They were looking for some kind of rubber outfit or something to live up their life in bedroom when an ad for vacuum latex bed appeared and Uruha joked that they should try one day a different type of bondage and tease each other mercilessly. He supposedly didn’t mean it for real, since they didn’t actually order one at the time. But Ruki read deeper into what exactly a vacuum bed was and what it was used for. The thoughts about trapping Uruha in one just wouldn’t let him sleep sometimes. That’s why he just bought it and hoped his boyfriend wouldn’t be opposed to the particular scene he had in mind. 

Ruki slipped the duvet from the bed. He placed the frame he put together seconds ago on the bed. Then he fished out pieces of latex from the box and looked at the pile, concerned. Now how exactly it was supposed to work. Ruki sighed from the top of his lungs and returned to the box. He never thought he would do that, but there he was searching for a manual. Of a sex toy. After finding and actually reading the few pages of the book that was included to the vacuum bed he managed to successfully put the construction together. A shiver run down his spine when he run his hand along the latex, enjoying the smoothness. He wondered how would it feel for Uruha to being trap between the two layers. He swallowed loudly and shook the thoughts off before his cock could take in interest in that fantasy. The blond covered the contraption with the duvet, making sure everything was well hidden. 

The box was soon thrown in the bin and Ruki was rummaging through one of the drawers in the bedroom where they kept their sex gear. He took out some toys and placed it gently, almost ritually, on the wooden surface of the bedside table. Ruki made sure everything was neat, leaving just the right amount of space between the items to be aesthetically pleased.  The way reflected light was dancing on a metal surface of a ring gag was mesmerizing. He unconsciously licked his lips, looking at his masterpiece. Ruki even considered taking a photo and posting it on Instagram but decided against it, since a picture of a ring gag, a cock ring, a whip, a dildo and a bottle of lube wouldn’t be suitable to share with the internet. Not under his official stage name at least. 

Incoming text from Uruha shook him from his thoughts. He texted that Ruki should expect him to be home in an hour. Ruki smirked and headed to the bathroom. There was a long night ahead of him and he wanted to make sure he was clean and relaxed, so a hot shower was a next stop. When he was all fresh he squeezed himself in his latex leggings and threw a silk grey robe over his shoulders. He lined his lips with a matte burgundy lipstick and sprayed a perfume he knew Uruha was obsessed about. Ruki looked in the mirror and checked  himself out while running hand through his blond hair. Very nice. It seemed as if he became an animal ready to seduce Uruha. He smirked just at the thought of that. Now the only thing that was left was for Uruha to come back home and fall straight into Ruki’s trap.


	2. Chapter 2

Not longer than an hour and a half Ruki heard the door being opened. He quickly turned the TV off and rushed to the corridor to greet his boyfriend. And check if Uruha stayed true to his promise to not get drunk, that was very unlikely. With every step Ruki was swinging his hips sensually to the rhythm of a song that was known only to his mind. There was a certain screechy sound that the material of the leggings made with every move. That was the first thing Uruha noticed and  when he turned  his head towards the noise, what he saw made his jaw drop. When Ruki finally got closer, Uruha was immediately leaning in for a kiss.

But instead of Ruki’s lips he met a smooth palm. He looked at his boyfriend full of worry. ‘Is something wrong?’

‘We will see’ Ruki cocked an eyebrow and moved his hand away. ‘Blow’ Ruki ordered, closing his eyes, trying to make it easier for his nose to determine if there was alcohol in Uruha’s breath.

‘You? With pleasure’ Uruha teased but blowed on Ruki’s face gently.

When the air hit Ruki’s face he was shocked. Because there was not even a hint of alcohol smell in there. ‘Are you serious’ he mumbled to himself, disappointed. There was his boyfriend ruining his plans. ‘You were supposed to come back drunk.’

‘Did I?’ Uruha asked, confused. He saw Ruki cross arms on his chest and pout. ‘From what I recall you warned me not to drink anything. And you promised me some treats as a reward.’

‘I did, but I thought you would go _against_ my warning’ Ruki huffed, annoyed. ‘So I can punish you with teasing you mercilessly through the night.’

‘Oh’ Uruha chuckled and leaned to kiss his offended boyfriend on the forehead. ‘You can tease me as a reward, you know. Or I can piss you off right on spot.’ Uruha reached for the white vase that was standing on top of the set of drawers next to him. ‘You really like that vase, right? It would be a pity if something horrible happened to it.’

‘Don’t you even think of that!’ Ruki warned and placed his hand on top of Uruha’s that was circled around the vase. ‘Let’s go with the easier way. Let’s make it your reward. Put that vase back where it should be and kiss me.’

Uruha’s lips were soon on Ruki’s ones, teasing with their lazy movements. Ruki wanted to give Uruha a hint that tonight he intended to be the one in control so he clenched his fingers in Uruha’s hair and pressed him closer, deepening the kiss. Simultaneously he travelled his hand along Uruha’s chest and reached the crotch. Ruki massaged it roughly, feeling the growing bulge. He received a desperate moan directly on his abused lips.

‘Bedroom. Now.’ Ruki commanded and took Uruha by the hand dragging his light-headed from the kiss self to the bedroom. ‘And think about a safeword for tonight. Verbal and non-verbal one.’

‘Mmm, non-verbal?’ Uruha purred, quite surprised but definitely not less aroused. Even though he prefered to be the one teasing Ruki, he loved the rare occasions when he let Ruki take control of his body. He was curious what exactly Ruki had in mind for that night. The drawer with all of the sex toys laid on it was immediately spotted by his eyes after entering the bedroom. ‘Someone intends to take his time getting me off, doesn’t he?’

Ruki stopped right next to the furniture and looked Uruha straight into the eyes. It wasn’t one of those sultry and dirty looks Ruki was well capable of but a stare full of concern and doubt. ‘Are you willing to surrender tonight?’ Ruki asked and when he got a confident nod as an answer, he couldn’t not smile widely. But his expression perished into a devious smirk after a second or two. His voice lowered. ‘Safewords.’

‘Let’s say ‘Banana’ and rising two fingers of my left hand’ Uruha proposed.

‘No’ Ruki didn’t agree on that. ‘Banana is fine but come up with something using your face only.’

Uruha wondered for a few whiles. ‘Then three winks with my left eye’ Uruha said and looked once again at the drawer. He didn’t spot any kind of rope to be tied with. A confused look landed on Ruki but his boyfriend ignored him. ‘There is no rope, what...’

‘Silence’ Ruki cut Uruha’s question before it could escape from between the naturally pouty lips. Before Uruha could complain Ruki slipped the robe off his slim shoulders. He straightened himself up, showing off his milky skin that in a dimmed room seemed flawless and contrasted tastefully with black leggings. Ruki heard Uruha gasp and that resulted in the tip of his tongue running along his smirking red lips. Soon Ruki was opening Uruha’s belt and taking it off with a quick movement. The rough sound of leather scrubbing against the denim material sent shivers through Ruki’s body. With every opened button he was getting lower and when he had Uruha’s fly open he was already on his knees. He locked his eyes with Uruha’s when he violently pushed the underwear and jeans down Uruha’s legs.

‘Ruki’ Uruha gasped, realizing his cock was already half-hard between his legs. He mewled when there were Ruki’s lips kissing the crown of his dick. ‘Oh my god.’

The blond circled his hand around Uruha’s manhood and moved it up and down few times before it grew to the full hardness. He turned his attention back at Uruha’s face, now overtaken with pleasure. But both of them knew that wasn’t everything Ruki was capable of. The younger started taking Uruha’s cock inside his mouth, letting it inside the sinful wetness. He was lazily flicking his tongue, not quite giving Uruha much friction.

‘Yes, baby, yes’ Uruha growled and looked down at his boyfriend. The red plump lips looked sinfully beautiful wrapped around him, complementing the skin of his shaft. He saw Ruki open his eyes, a set of sparkles inside them as he pulled out, just to run his tongue flat on the underside of Uruha’s cock. ‘So good.’

Ruki violently slapped his palms on the back of Uruha’s thighs, making him groan. The sound went straight to Ruki’s already hard cock. Ruki kneaded the skin of the thighs he adored so much while circling his tongue around the crown. Out of a sudden he was wrapping his lips around the tip of Uruha’s dick and teasing the silt, making a loud slurping noise. Ruki gripped on the meaty thighs, closed his eyes and started pushing Uruha’s cock deeper and deeper inside his mouth. It hit the back of his throat but he well knew he could take more than that so he kept plunging himself on the hardness. With every centimeter going deeper he felt the cock twitch and pulse heavenly against his tongue.

The blond abruptly pulled back after few seconds, breathing heavily and looking at the strands of saliva still connecting his lips with Uruha’s manhood. Before Uruha could make any kind of comment, Ruki was taking the cock back inside him, deepthroating. Ruki blindly looked for the leather cock ring on the top of the drawers and when he finally found it, he was an inch from touching Uruha’s pelvis with his nose. He pulled back slightly and concentrated on flicking the tongue, delivering few licks on the popping out pulsating vessels, providing his boyfriend with a different type of sensation. Ruki made sure to distract Uruha with the feeling he knew he loved when he was busy with strapping the ring around the testicles and base of Uruha’s cock.

Soon Ruki was back on his feet, slipping the buttons of Uruha’s shirt out of the holes. Slowly, one by one. When finally taking the cloth out of the way Ruki was travelling his hand up the skinny torso, purring loudly and wondering how the visible ribs were going to look like all covered in black rubber. He reached Uruha’s chin and pulled on it, smashing their lips together. One of the things he enjoyed most was when Uruha was desperately intensifying the kiss, searching for the taste of his own cock on Ruki’s lips. It made Ruki’s head spin and he unconsciously rubbed his crotch against one of Uruha’s thighs, his groin longing for any kind of friction.

‘So damn beautiful’ said Ruki after the kiss was broken, his voice hoarse and deep. He brushed the sticky with sweat strands of hair off Uruha’s face and smiled. ‘And all mine’ Ruki leaned for another kiss, this time quick and less passionate. ‘I have a surprise for you. But I want you to know you can safe word out of it, you know I won’t mind.’

‘What’s in that devious mind of yours’ Uruha was so desperate, his dick throbbing between his legs. Yet he was calmly waiting for an explanation, even though the pulse was roaring inside his ears.

Instead of replying Ruki walked to the bed and took the duvet off it, exposing the rubber vacuum bed to Uruha’s eyes. He cautiously observed the reaction of his boyfriend. Ruki tried to remain expressionless but on the inside he was a bit disappointed, because Uruha seemed to be shocked and maybe even disgusted with what was before him. But Ruki wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t ask. ‘Let me trap you in a vacuum bed.’

‘Ruki’ Uruha begun but lost the track of what he intended to say when he got closer to the contraption and delicately run his hand along the rubber surface of the bed. His heart picked up on a peace, making his head spin. Uruha felt his boyfriend move and embrace him from behind.

‘Just think of it’ Ruki was caressing Uruha’s torso with his palm. With the end of every sentence he was placing a bite on the back of his boyfriend. ‘Think of the rubber tightening around your body’ Ruki focused on the nipples for a second or two, playing with them. He gave up on that and moved his hand down along Uruha’s stomach. ‘Imagine how hopeless you will become’ Ruki groaned and weighted Uruha’s balls in his hand. He felt the set of goosebumps running though Uruha’s body. ‘Picture the room it will give me to tease you mercilessly’ Ruki begun on licking along the hollow of Uruha’s back, enjoying the salty taste of sweat.

‘Okay.’ Uruha whispered, a slight bit of excitement in his voice. At first he was totally opposed to the idea, knowing well he didn’t like any kind of breathplay performed on him. But when he saw the rubber had a hole big enough for him to breathe through, he agreed. He couldn’t say the image Ruki put inside his mind wasn’t arousing. If it wasn’t for that damn cockring secured around his base, he would have already come just to the dirty talk.

Ruki removed the top layer of the rubber with one swift move. ‘Come on, get comfortable.’ He instructed Uruha and watched him hesitantly splaying his body on the bed. The pose he choose was a simple one, with his hands slightly away from his body and legs straightened. That didn’t please Ruki. ‘Spread your legs.’ He commanded and slapped one of the thighs with moderate force to emphasise his point. ‘Good. Wait and don’t you dare to move an inch.’

After waiting about ten second to see if Uruha didn’t have anything to say, Ruki headed back to the set of drawers and took a ring gag from it. He walked to Uruha and before he could even place his order, Uruha was already willingly spreading his mouth open and letting Ruki put the metal between his teeth. Ruki groaned, the adrenaline rising with Uruha’s visible desire. When the strap was secured behind Uruha’s head Ruki appreciated the view of the permanently open hole. He had to rub himself through the material of his pants in order to prevent just sticking his cock right inside Uruha’s mouth.

Next Ruki was grabbing the second layer of the rubber and throwing it over Uruha’s body. He helped his boyfriend get his head through the hole inside the material. It took them some time to get fully prepared. When Uruha seemed to be comfortable enough, Ruki zipped the two layers together and looked at his boyfriend. Uruha’s eyes were filled with thrill and anticipation, his breaths shallow. Ruki couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of sticking his tongue inside Uruha’s mouth and circle it few times around the metal ring, making Uruha cry desperately.

The blond decided it was enough of the teasing and walked towards the vacuum cleaner he brought earlier in the room. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins when he was finally putting the pipe inside the designed end. The thrill was at its peak when he stepped on one of the pedals on the vacuum, turning it on. Ruki pinned all of his attention on Uruha’s face. Not only because he had to make sure Uruha wouldn’t wink out from the act but also because it was simply delicious to look at. The wrinkled forehead, the tightly shut eyes and growls went straight to Ruki’s arousal. He was almost sure he could come undone just from looking at Uruha and the way the rubber was sticking to the slim body of his boyfriend.

When all of the air was sucked from between the layers of rubber, Ruki turned off the vacuum and walked to the body on the bed, trying to remain calm. It was hard when Uruha was moving his limbs covered in the black latex. And even though the range of movement he was able to do was small, the flexing muscles changed the angle of Uruha’s body by the slightest bit, allowing the light from bedside lamp to fall in different places. The vacuum bed wasn’t a dirty sex toy anymore for Ruki. It was a glistening unknown universe he was about to explore.

Ruki walked at the foot end of the bed to take a better look. And his eyes immediately fell on the long legs covered in the black rubber. There was something about legs that excited him since he was a kid and now when the trapped ankles were moving up and down, Ruki just couldn’t help himself and lean it for the lick on top of one of the feet. When Ruki touched the toes with the tip of his tongue, Uruha stopped moving as if struck by the lightning and moaned deeply. Ruki just smiled and begun on licking his way to the meaty thighs he loved so much. He had to climb on the bed to reach his destination. The screeching sound of the material of his leggings brushing against the rubber made him feel so dirty.

Finally he set himself between Uruha’s legs and caressed the rubber on Uruha’s thighs. He felt the slight twitch of the muscles under his hands. It must have been so annoying for Uruha not to be able to feel anything. He didn’t seem to mind since every single one of Ruki’s caresses was followed with loud mewl of pleasure. When Ruki was done with the thigh play he proceeded to crawl atop the trapped silhouette. He was soon sitting on Uruha’s pelvis and resting his balls on the hard cock of his boyfriend. Ruki rubbed his hand along his boyfriend’s chest then tapped on every single rib. Just like he predicted, the rubber emphasised every bone in the skinny body.

Suddenly a rapid movement next to Ruki’s knee took him out of his teasing. He looked at Uruha’s hand that was trying to reach his leg but stayed in place because of the latex securing it in place. Ruki cruelly laughed out loud in Uruha’s desperate and frustrated face. He rubbed the nipples that were breaking through the material. That was the moment when he realized how horny he became and how much he needed any kind of stimuli, resulting in slow movement of his hips against Uruha’s trapped cock. There was a hopeless cry coming from Uruha. Ruki slid off the bed, watching Uruha trying to follow his steps to the set of drawers only to be met with the resistance of rubber material against his hair, making sure the head was staying in place.

Ruki was soon removing his leggings, quickly, without any care throwing them over his shoulder. His dick was proudly standing up between his legs, precum already forming at the tip. He came back with a bottle of lube and a specific dildo with a suction cup to the bed. The blond took place in between Uruha’s legs and started rubbing the hard cock before him. Ruki laughed at the desperate and pathetic thrust of hips that was barely noticable. As his caresses grew on speed, the intensivity of Uruha’s non-understandable ramble and amount of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth increased.

‘You would love to be free, wouldn’t you? Or at least able to see me?’ Ruki asked, knowing there would be no answer other than a growl or a cry. ‘And if you were able to move,’ the blond changed his position, putting his kneeling legs on each side of Uruha’s spreaded thighs. ‘What would you do, huh?’ Ruki snickered. ‘Oh wait I know.’ the younger said. Every one of his next sentences were followed with actual deeds. ‘Firstly you would run you hand roughly through my cleft just like that to tease me’ the blond perched his ass and put his hand between the buttocks, teasing his skin with his fingers.

Uruha’s body felt like it was on fire. Not only there was constant stimuli coming from Ruki, that he wasn’t really able to feel but now his boyfriend started his dirty talk. That Uruha well knew Ruki was amazingly good at. How much he wished his  whole body was free to roam and devour his boyfriend, yet it felt almost heavenly to be hopeless like that, strapped in place, the rubber enveloping his body.

Ruki reached for the bottle of lube, opened it and squirted some of the liquid on his hand, putting most of his body weight on the other one. ‘You would put your thumb inside my tight ass just like that, oh yeah.’ Ruki wriggled inside himself a thumb. ‘Then what, my dirty boy? I think you would thrust it few times like tha-a-ah-t. You would remove the thumb straight up replacing it with two fingers, ah!’ Ruki yelled in pleasure when he put two lubed up fingers past his asshole muscles. ‘Now what? The time would come for some scissoring.’

At that point Ruki totally lost the ability to form coherent sentences, losing himself in the pleasure of fingering himself. When he was sure he was loose enough to take the dildo up his ass without any problems, he slipped the fingers out of himself with a loud disappointed mewl that was followed with Uruha’s incoherent scream. Ruki ignored it and took the dildo, putting it between Uruha’s spreaded legs, just few inches away from where his real cock was. After making sure it was secured and steady Ruki lubed it up thoroughly.

‘It’s so big hn’ Ruki growled when the tip of the rubber dick entered his body. ‘Oh my god Uruha, your cock is so good, yes’ he screamed shamelessly, taking the dildo deeper inside his body, pretending it was Uruha’s manhood so the man could feel more frustrated. The toy was teasing his insides. It felt good but of course the dildo was lacking the certain angle and warmness that usually took Ruki over the edge.

The blond knew some stimulation over his cock would help him reach the orgasm. But he couldn’t just jerk off when he had that gorgeous body lying before him. So Ruki squirted some of the lube straight on the rubber covering Uruha’s cock and put his own dick next to it, circling both of them, creating himself a perfect place to thrust against. The smooth surface of rubber felt heavenly on his skin. Slightly warm from the body underneath it and smooth. For a few whiles he got lost in pleasure, thrusting his hips between the toy and his hand.  

Suddenly his movements lost on their regularity and deepened. A needy cry from Uruha was everything he needed to cum. Ruki pulled the didlo out of his ass, straightened up, thrusting his hips and stroking himself through the orgasm. He painted with his own spunk on the blank latex canvas before him, even though Ruki could see Uruha’s willing tongue lying flat on his chin, hoping to catch at least a drop of the bitter come.

Ruki was breathing heavily, coming down from the high, utterly spent. He looked at the perverted painting he has just created. Uruha’s face contorted in desperation, showing all of the wrinkles and imperfections was a nice addition to a flexing body trapped inside the black rubber. A thought about how much he could sell this creation of his for passed through Ruki’s mind. But he laughed at his own greediness. Deep inside he knew he wouldn’t give it away for any kind of money so he can keep on creating images like that one.

When Ruki’s body calmed down a little bit, the muscles gained back the ability to move his body, he crawled atop Uruha’s body collecting his own semen from the rubbery surface with his tongue. He tried to keep most of it inside so when he reached the level of Uruha’s face he could dribble it inside the gaped mouth. Ruki watched his boyfriend struggle to swallow it all and growl in pleasure afterwards. The blond leaned in and bit into the bare neck of his boyfriend, making sure to bruise it nicely on each side. When desperate squirms passed Uruha’s mouth Ruki silenced him by forcefully sucking Uruha’s tongue inside his mouth and bobbing on it with his lips, pretending it was Uruha’s cock.

Finally Ruki decided to stop teasing for a bit and heard what Uruha wanted to say. He smirked at his boyfriend, the red lipstick cracking on few places on his mouth. One of the straps securing the metal ring was opened soon, allowing Uruha to finally speak in understable way. And damn, it was quite a reaction that Ruki received from his boyfriend.

‘Free me! Let me come! Right now! I need it!’ Uruha screamed, his voice hoarse. He started trashing the body with as much as the vacuum bed let him and when he didn’t get any reaction from Ruki other than a judging face he continued on rambling loudly. ‘Ruki I need to come! I need it so badly!’ The last sentence ended up in a desperate sob.

But Ruki just cocked an eyebrow and slid down the bed, leaving Uruha right where he was. In silence he put his trousers back on and walked to the bedside table to turn the lights off. Before clicking on the switch he looked at Uruha’s face that was now overtaken by terror and shock. The lights went down in the bedroom.

‘Ruki no!’ Uruha begged.

‘Next time you will remember to be nicer’ Ruki said coldly but his heart was ticking like crazy at the vision of Uruha left being trapped in a vacuum bed in darkness. When he was walking through the bedroom door he could swear his dick was already taking interest in the situation. He’s just come goddamnit.

Obviously, Ruki didn’t go further than behind the door of the bedroom. He had to make sure he was able to hear Uruha clearly in case his boyfriend would yell the safeword. The blond took his iPhone and set the timer for four minutes. He leaned in closer to the door, hearing only loud begs, apologies and the sound of stretching rubber from the bedroom, what surprised him quite a bit. It was pretty impressive, though. Uruha must have been so hard after all of the teasing, yet he didn’t want his suffering to end. Ruki wondered if it was because of the way the vacuum bed felt on his skin. He closed his eyes and started rubbing his hand on his chest and neck, imaging the latex tightly embracing it. Ruki dropped to his knees and begun on roughly fondling his crotch with his hand through the leggings, what made the fantasy seem more real.

A quiet buzzing on the floor brought him back to reality. He stood up and felt how heavy his cock felt in his trousers so he rushed back to the bedroom, ready for the round two. Uruha has given up on trying to escape, accepting his fate and now the only movement of the black silhouette was the chest rising up and down at a quick rate. Even when Ruki crawled on the bed, Uruha remained still. Ruki leaned in and looked straight into the hazy eyes. He run a thumb across Uruha’s wet from sweat cheek and smiled genuinely.

‘I am sorry. I love you so much I didn’t mean it’ Uruha whispered, his gaze finally focusing on the face of his precious lover. ‘Please, Ruki, please.’

‘Shhh’ Ruki silenced his boyfriend by putting his index finger on Uruha’s lips. ‘You were so good, you did so well’ Ruki said and gently brushed the beet red cheek with the back of his hand. ‘I’m going to let you free now, stay still.’

Ruki unzipped one of the sides of the vacuum bed and the air immediately filled space between the layers. Even though Uruha was finally able to move, he obeyed what Ruki said, lying still. The blond removed the top layer carefully and threw it on the floor. Then he got rid of the plastic pipes, perching the whole frame upon one of the walls of the bedroom. He came back to the bed and tucked the rubber layer under one of Uruha’s sides. Next he was ordering Uruha to roll over and taking the the material on the opposite side of the bed.

Ruki turned around and intended to give Uruha the best blow he has ever had as a thank you for all that he has done for him. He thought Uruha would be too exhausted to fuck him but oh how wrong was he. Because he saw Uruha kneeling in the middle of the bed with his dick covered in the precum dripping from the slit. Before Ruki could even say something Uruha was throwing his lover on the bed and crawling atop him, smashing their lips together.

The kiss was violent and sloppy, perfectly reflecting how crazily horny was Uruha. Ruki’s head was pushed into the mattress. Uruha’s hips moved against Ruki’s thighs, receiving the first proper stimulation since the blowjob earlier. Uruha delivered a loud groan straight into Ruki’s mouth with every thrust. ‘Please Ruki. Please let me fuck you.’

The blond pushed Uruha off him a little bit and started taking his trousers off. When leggings were out of the way Ruki grabbed Uruha’s cock and released it from the cock ring that was still secured at its base. He made sure the touch was restricted to the minimum. ‘You can.’ Ruki grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a lot of it straight on Uruha’s dick. He lied back on the bed spreading his legs, presenting his hole for Uruha.

‘Please, let me just shove it in’ Uruha begged, the last remaining rational part of him speaking, aware that he could hurt his boyfriend.

Ruki nodded, giving Uruha the permission he needed. After all he was still lose from the dildo. Soon he felt Uruha’s full length entering him in one smooth move. He screamed at the top of his lungs with pleasure and gripped the sheets. Ruki felt Uruha put both palms on each side of Ruki’s head. Then his lover started moving at a crazy desperate speed inside him. Uruha was like a beast in heat, touching all of the sensitive places in Ruki. It felt much more warmer and real than any kind of dildo. ‘Yes, so fucking good, yes.’ Ruki let the sheets loose only to grab on Uruha’s shoulder blades, piercing the skin with his long nails. But Uruha didn’t even feel that too busy thrusting his hips at unreal speed into Ruki.

At some point Uruha changed the angle and begun on repeatedly hitting Ruki’s prostate. Moreover he leaned in to kiss his lover and as result their bodies got closer, Ruki’s cock now receiving stimuli in form of rubbing against Uruha’s stomach. Few seconds of such intense fucking was enough for Ruki to cum between their bodies, yelling in pleasure.

Ruki felt Uruha trying to pull out of his body. But before he could do that Ruki wrapped his legs around Uruha’s hips with the last bit of energy he had left inside him and whispered straight into Uruha’s ear. ‘Cum inside me’ Ruki pulled at Uruha’s earrings with his teeth and felt Uruha move inside him again. The pace seemed to get even more crazy but also irregular and erratic.

When Ruki started licking the inside of Uruha’s ear, he felt a familiar hotness being spilled inside him. And he loved it. He felt claimed. Uruha growled loudly and fell limp on top of Ruki. The blond felt Uruha pull out slowly, as if savouring the moment. The both of them were laying like that for next couple of seconds, coming down from the high, breathing heavily.

It was Ruki who suggested for Uruha to roll off him because the weight of the body of top of him was getting heavier with time. Then the blond went to the bathroom and wet a small towel. He was soon wiping Uruha’s face and stomach with it, gently smiling at the older. When he was done with that he made sure to tickle all of the semen Uruha spilled inside him on the towel and wipe off all the excess. He threw the towel on top of the latex pile. Ruki usually wouldn’t approve such a reckless behaviour but he was too exhausted to care.

Ruki plastered his body to Uruha’s one, hugging him tightly. ‘Thank you, thank you so much.’ he whispered and placed a feather-like kiss on top of Uruha’s lips. ‘You are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for.’

‘I need a moment’ Uruha whispered, still not fully back on Earth.

The blond respected Uruha’s request and sat on the bed. He fished out a pack of cigarettes from the bedside table and lit one. Ruki took a drag and exhaled a cloud of smoke. Now the smell of the room was what he loved best. The scent of sex and cigarettes. He took the glass ashtray and put it on top of Uruha’s stomach, laying his head on Uruha’s chest. When he was about to take another drag, he felt Uruha snatching the cigarette from him and taking a solid drag.

Uruha puffed the smoke from his lungs. ‘Damn that was intense. Never in million years I would expect you to buy a vacuum bed just because I joked about it.’

‘Never put good ideas in my head and expect me to do nothing about it’ Ruki laughed and took the cigarette from Uruha. ‘How did it feel?’

‘You will see’ Uruha chuckled and looked at Ruki with eyes full of love. ‘When your turn comes.’

‘Uruha!’ whined Ruki. ‘You know how tight our schedule is. God knows when he will have time for something like that in the near future.’

‘I told Aoi to come over to our house tomorrow since we didn’t get much done’ Uruha said, waking up the curiosity in Ruki.

‘And?’

‘Maybe I could vacuum pack you, give you a pipe to breathe through and prop you against one of the walls in our studio.’ Uruha proposed, jokingly. ‘Just to make sure you won’t go off until the night.’

‘You wouldn’t’ Ruki said, hesitantly.

‘I need some inspiration,’ Uruha mumbled, his eyelids getting closer and closer to each other. ‘Besides, propping is a new home decor trend, right?’

It was but Ruki didn’t reply to the question since Uruha was already asleep. Ruki put off the cigarette and placed the ashtray back on the bedside table. He took the duvet and covered Uruha and him with it. ‘I love you so much’ Ruki whispered against the bruised neck before him and soon dozed off himself by Uruha’s side.


End file.
